


Blue Odyssey

by Meeem



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Distrust, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeem/pseuds/Meeem
Summary: Kaito's Journal to understand the returned Great Detective.AndShinichi's struggles to cope up with his new life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : too many grammar mistakes!

  
Kaitou KID stood on the railing enjoying a moment of silence. The gem in his hand wasn't the one that he is searching for again. And today's heist was boring without the little enigma. He frowned in new founded worry. Edogawa Conan was last seen six months ago in one of his heists and then he disappeared. He was worried and he wanted to go and investigate but he didn't have the time. Stuck in his part time job and the university, and carring his father legacy.

 

 

"Not the one that you are searching for Kaitou Kid-san?" A confident yet lacking in enthusiasm voice cut through the silence.

KID Shivered in shock. There was a person with him on the roof, either KID was engrossed in his thoughts too much or this person is good at hiding his presence. Poker face.. Poker face. Don't Show your emotions.

 

"Well well, it is a new fac- he paused."hmm what are you wearing a mask for stanger-san?"   
That's suspicious, normally Detectives and the task force are here and on rare occasions the crows, but never masked people. Never.

 

"What makes you think that I'm searching for something?" KID countered. The masked person kept silent, never moving from their place in front of KID.  
KID took the chance to analyse .KID hooped from the railing for better leverage of the stranger's features. They were the same height as him if not shorter, not so broad shoulders and slim waist. KID was sure too from the voice that they are a male. "Not talkative much?" he tried again

 

The masked man shifted forward and moved to take off his mask. "I apologise for coming here masked, but understand that I don't wish to be seen by the public or the media. I came here only to give you somthing."

He don't wish to be seen by the public or the media. There is only two reasons why KID can only think about. One : He is a celebrity or something of that sort . Two: a criminal on the run.

"My my. Are you by any chance a celebrity?" he asked

  
"Something similar to that."

  
The masked man, no he is no longer masked. There he held the mask on his right hand. And with the other hand he fixed his hair. He slowly raised his head and KID can only gasp in shock and disbelief.

 

There stood Kudou Shinchi. The savior of police force and The Heisei Holmes. His eyes were dulled and lacked the usual shine. KID couldn't look at his eyes. They resembled the dead. But wait didn't Kudo disappear from the face of earth three years ago? Rumors said that he met his dismiss. Others said that he were dealing with a difficult case and he was unable to show his face.

Kudo looked at him with unwavering eyes. They were creepy and lifeless.

He was waiting for KID's response.

KID regained his cool and stretched both his arms to his sides in a showman manner.  
"Isn't this the Great Detective, to whom I owe your presence?" 

 

"Always the showman, KID " Kudo replayed in indifferent tone.

 

Always?

 

What does that mean? Kudo Shinchi never attended any of his heists. He was sure of it.  
And this indifferent tone that Kudo was using from the beginning is starting to get in his nerves. Are you a robot or something? He mocked. Show some emotions! KID was used to rile up his detectives and the task force. They would respond with simplest raise of eyebrows and frowning. But Kudo never showed any indication that he was bothered by the fact that he was talking to the international thief. If anything he seemed bored. What the heck!.

This won't do. His reputation as a prankster is in stake, with a practiced snap of fingers The Detective of East was enveloped in pink smoke. The thief is already grinning in anticipation for the detective scream, but in never came.

  
Instead of his plain black suit. Kudo Shinshi is now dressed in a modified blue maid outfit almost reaching his knees. The outfit went well with the detective's eyes and his hair colour.

 

 

Why isn't he reacting?

 

He was just standing there unblinking, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Umm-" he began hesitantly. "- Meitantei if you haven't noticed I replaced your boring suit with this beautiful maid outfit. This is your cue to start swearing and screaming in embarrassment and outrage. "

"I noticed KID, but I never noticed that you were a pervert who likes to dress guys up with revealing outfits." 

 

Kaitou KID sputtered " What- Wait.. No!?". He can feel the heat raising on his cheeks.

 

"Anyhow, please return my clothes. It is cold tonight. I don't want to catch cold" KID blinked again and again. This guy was not like the people he ever met. He gives off an apathetic aura. He isn't fazed one bit with KID's prank. Hakuba would go pale and red at the same time and, Nakamori-Keibu would be screaming in rage and humiliation.

Moment of silence

"Meitantei" KID called suddenly. "Would it kill you to react like a normal human being would act at your position?" he deadpanned.

  
"Would it Kill you to return my clothes?" Kudo retorted.

  
Gaaah This Guy! He is unbelievable.

Poker face Kaito, poker face. He chanted for himself.

"Because it's your first time coming to my heist. I will spare you the embarrassment and give you back your cloths"

"No one is embarrassed KID."

Ignoring the the detective remark and the headache that was beginning to form on his head, KID once again snapped his fingers for a pink smoke to appear. The detective looked down and found that the revealing maid outfit now is gone. His dark blue suit is back on it's place.

"Thank you KID. That's wasn't so hard was it ?" he sarcastically commented.

"Why, you are Welcome, Metantei." KID replied back, ignoring the last remark for the sake of his sanity( What is left of his sanity Of course. No sane person would be taunting a police task Force for fun, and jumps from buildings to run from said task force).

  
"I came here for a reason. Someone I know asked me to give this bag to you. "

"Are they someone I know?" He asked, eyeing the bag that came from nowhere in the hands of the detective suspiciously.

The detective only answered with a nod. "Here take it. There is no bomb inside it." he chuckled. "If I wanted you dead I would have killed you the moment I spotted you."

"why should I trust you Metantei? For all I know it may have a tracking device." He narrowed his eyes.

The Dulled blue eyes shined in challenge. Kid paused, the way the his eyes shined looks like Tantei-kun. Now he thought about it, those two share so many resemblances. The ridiculous cowlick for one. The uncanny same face for two. The same eye color for three and so many traits they share.

  
"Metantei..." He began slowly. "Are you.. related to Edogawa Conan?"

If it not for KID's skill for reading people's faces, he wouldn't have noticed the slight eyes widening.

"... Indeed I am" Kudo answered carefully.

  
"Do you know where he is?He disappeared six months ago without any notice." Kid grinned. He was excited. He would finally get to know the answer- "He left with his parents to American." Kudo answered. - or not.

His grin faded and narrowed his eyes. "You must take me for a fool Metantei."

"Why would I, KID?"

  
"Because I know from the records that there is no Edogawa Conan left Japan to America or any country to say the least."

  
Kudo seemed taken back for a moment then he regained back his own pocker face. "Why would you go that far for a detective?"

  
"Tantei-kun wasn't only a detective; he was a friend of mine." KID heard a gasp coming from the detective right after the he finished the sentence.

 

"Friend...?"

 

"Yes, a friend." he confirmed.

  
"Then rest assured. The bag is from Conan-kun. He told me that it has what you were seeking after. He trusts you. So don't disappoint him by misusing it." The Detective turned his back to leave. He has his hand on the door's handle. Then he paused turning his neck slightly to his side and said in a soft voice. "Farewell, Kaitou KID."

 

Then he left.

 

  
KID couldn't tear his eyes from the door. Kudo seemed unusually(sad?)when he bid his farewell. And he couldn't help but to see that he had the same expression as the little detective had in the last heist that he attended before he disappeared. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As shinchi made his way to his house, he was ambushed by Haibara as soon as he entered the house. 

 

"You are Crazy," she commented dryly. "I told that you are emotionally unstable because of the side effects of the antidote, you are not suppose to go out." 

 

"Haibara, god, you scared me. Don't tell me you have been standing in front of my door just to tell me that?". She only answered him with a unimpressed face. "It has been a week. I can control my emotions just fine. 

She snorted."Says the one who had been crying like a child yesterday when he couldn't have his coffee."

 

Shinshi's face exploded in embarrassment. "We agreed not to mention that again!" He hissed. 

 

"You don't seem to be depressed anymore." she Ignored him. Devil spawn. Is that a smirk plastering her face? 

 

It had took him three months to wipe out the Black organisation with the help of FBI. And with the formula that he obtained regarding the poison, Haibara was able to make a permanent antidote in two months. Less than a month Conan left Japan with his parents after saying Goodbye to Ran, the Shounen Tantei and Division one. Haibara had warned him before taking the antidote. She told him solemnly that the antidote may not work for his body has developed a resistance because of the temporarily antidotes. She also told him that he might not survive the effects. He had been surprised by her warnings of course, but that didn't discourse him. He had been living as conan for almost three years. He wanted and still wants to go back to his old life. 

 

"I take it that your date with a certain thief has gone well."

 

He stilled."What do you mean by a date, Haibara?" 

 

"You were depressed the last time I saw you, now you are dare I say... happy?" she smirked. "Did something good happened when you went to meet him?" 

Shinichi stiffened. He remembered the Thief's confession. He had never thought that the thief cared for him that deeply, No.. not him, Conan. He was equally happy and dejected to hear that. He doesn't know how to feel.

"Say Haibara.. was it a mistake not telling KID of my true identity?" 

 

"Hm, are you questioning your own decision?, that's a first. You wanted to keep your thief safe. So, you decideed not to tell him anything regarding your secret." 

 

"That's true... wait.. what do you mean by 'your thief'"? She always acts weird when it comes to him and the thief, like she knew somthing that he didn't know. 

 

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you haven't figured out yet?" 

"Figure out what?" 

 

Was it him or the devil spawn laughed just now? 

 

"That's for me to know, and for you to found out. Oh great detective" and with that last remark she left. 

 

Shinishi ran his hand through his hair murmuring somthing like 'Devil spawn' and 'she could have told me'. 

 

 

 

 

Kuroba Kaito is scaring his classmates by his mood swings, but he can not keep his poker face intact wherever he remembers last night. 

 

He arrived home late last night and wanted nothing but to drop dead on his bed. However, he had a bag to investigate. The bag itself was light and small, and had only an envelope and a small box. 

He decided to start first with the letter. 

 

Dear Kaitou KID-san:

 

I have first to apologise for leaving without telling you anything. But with the Black Organisation active more than usual, I could not. I couldn't endanger your life more than it normally is. Shinishi-Nisan took care of the Organisation with the help of the FBI. And with captives was Snake and his group. 

 

With Snake out of the picture, I was able to send out this letter and the box with it. 

I trust you to take care of it. It was the reason for KID's existence. Now you can go back to live your life normally. 

 

Your sincerely, 

Edogawa Conan. 

 

Indigo eyes widening, hands fumbling in a hurry to open the box. 

 

A Blue glimmering gem was inside the box. 

 

 

"No way, no way, no way." He repeated like a madman.

 

 

 

"Pandora?"

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at naming titles! 
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated to improve my writing.


End file.
